


To Know How Your Day Went

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: Am I just writing Ava jaunting thru time rescuing time displaced wlw? You betcha.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	To Know How Your Day Went

It’d been three days since Ava’s migraine. She’d explained her absence, without going into any details as to who looked after her and, after a check-up, had been given a clean bill of health by the Time Bureau doctors. Her first mission back in the field was not particularly difficult, finding a displaced Sally Ride and ensuring she was returned to 2003 to serve on the Columbia Accident Investigation Board. 

She was in Dayton, Ohio, listening to Sally dropping hints and tips to the Wright Brothers when her comm phone went off. She hastily cancelled it, puzzled as to how it had come off silent. Either way, she wanted a clean mission, dash and grab. The Wright Brothers were already getting more than enough future knowledge.

She successfully managed to pull an amused Sally away, and wipe Orville and Wilbur’s minds, explaining to Sally that her entire future and career depended on time not being changed. Sally’s argument that Ava was giving her future knowledge by talking about time travel was swiftly quelled by another fire of the memory flasher. She was just opening a portal back to 2003 when her phone beeped again. She paused to check this time, rolling her eyes when she recognised the number and immediately cancelling it, before escorting Sally through.

She was back in her office, writing a report on the anachronism when her phone beeped for a third time. She stared at it for a few seconds and then gave in and answered it.

“You hung up on me? Twice? Rude.”

“Hello to you too Miss Lance.” Her sigh wasn’t even that weary anymore.

“Are you ever going to call me Sara? I mean, I’ve seen you throw up…”

“Shut. Up.” Ava hissed.

“Ohh. You’re at work? Didn’t tell the bosses who mopped your brow then?”

Ava raised a finger, threatening to disconnect the call. “Okay. Okay.” Sara grumbled, raising her hands. “So. What was the mission that you turned me down for?”

“Preventing Sally Ride from giving the Wright Brothers some tips.” Ava tried not to sound smug about that but it had been a good moment.

“You got to meet Sally Ride?!” Sara sounded jealous. “Did you get her number?”

Ava frowned. “No.”

“A kiss?” Sara winked.

“Hell no!”

“A selfie?”

Ava shook her head.

“An autograph at least?” Sara asked, exasperated.

“Unlike you and your team, Miss Lance, I do not treat time travel as a way to meet famous people.” Ava wasn’t about to tell Sara about the photograph she’d had Wilbur and Orville take and develop of her and Sally together. It wasn’t a selfie if someone else took it. And although Sally had signed the photo, before Ava had wiped her mind, it wasn’t an autograph so much as just a signed photo. So technically she wasn’t lying.

“Come onnn. You met Sally Ride! You can’t tell me you weren’t a little bit excited.”

“Yes. I did. And yes, I was.” Ava went back to her report. She expected Sara to end the call in a huff or make some other snide remark which Ava intended on studiously ignoring. When silence was the stern reply, Ava made a bet with herself as to how long Sara Lance would sit in silence if Ava ignored her. Her money was on two minutes. She kept a watch on the clock on her computer out the corner of her eye as she typed away. 

But apparently, she’d underestimated the Captain of the Waverider because Sara just sat there, sipping on a whisky and, when Ava looked up at her, grinning.

Ava took a breath. Okay. So clearly Miss Lance was making bets too. How long could the silence go on for before it completely riled Ava and she snapped. _Game on Miss Lance_. Ava thought to herself, her competitive spirit rising to the challenge, even as part of her complained that this was completely ludicrous. However, the atmosphere was somehow very conducive to productivity. She finished her report, sent it off, dealt with her e-mails and a formal warning for a disciplinary case. Checked the anachronism map to make a note of which ones should be a priority for tomorrow. 

“Okay! Okay. You win.” Sara groaned.

Ava allowed herself a small smile of victory but arranged her face in a carefully neutral expression before turning back to the phone. “Win what, Miss Lance?” she asked in her most innocent tone.

“Ugh. You’re infuriating, _Miss Sharpe_.”

“You called me.” Ava felt it was an important point to make.

“To see whether you were ever going to thank me for looking after you when you were sick!”

“I’ll think about it. Oh! Be sure to tell Ray his stew was delicious.” Ava smiled, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Sara glared at her for a moment. “Tell me about Sally Ride then, while you’re thinking about it.”

“What?” Ava was nonplussed by the sudden turn in conversation.

“Tell me about the mission. And I’ll tell you all the ways the Legends could’ve done it cooler.”

“Fine. But you have to tell me your latest mission and I get to tell you all the ways you broke protocol.”

“Deal.” Sara was grinning again now.

“Fine.”

With a _lot _of interruptions from Sara about how she should’ve stolen the Wright Glider and gone joy-flying with Sally Ride (“you can’t tell me she wouldn’t have been up for it”), Ava filled Sara in on the mission. Sara returned the favour and Ava didn’t even have to try to out-do Sara on interruptions because a) the mission took so long to sort out and b) the Legends really we_re _disasters who had clearly never heard of a rule, or subtlety or safety or not drinking on a mission or not flirting with the locals. Sara lingered far too long on that particular detail, much to Ava’s annoyance.

But when Ava finally said good night, far less sarcastically than she usually did, she realised they’d been talking for two hours. And it’d been far less two people sniping at each other and more like just two work colleagues, discussing separate missions. It’d been…fun. She caught herself wondering when Sara would ring her tomorrow and hastily shut down that sort of thought. Sara was a _fugitive_. She reminded herself sternly. A fugitive she was going to track down and exile to the dawn of time. Important to remember details like that. Important to remember the somewhat extensive list of people Sara had successfully turned on the charm for. And Ava had long ago promised herself she wouldn’t be joining that list.

**Author's Note:**

> The notes are not big enough for me to go off about the Challenger and Columbia disasters. Sally Ride served on both the investigations though (indeed was the source for the info about the SRB joints)
> 
> you know that thing about astronauts being from Ohio? The Wright Brothers were from there too so I was like...yeah Sally Ride goin' to Ohio.


End file.
